


Devoted Husband, Protective Son

by Maria_333PH



Series: Hetalia: Raising a Family [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Briefly Mentioned Male Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, brief mention of England - Freeform, brief mention of Hetalia: Paint It White, brief mentions of South Italy, mention of a lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: *Pappa* often glares at some nations. He tells me that I have to keep *mamma* safe from certain countries, because they've hurt *mamma*.Don't worry *pappa*! I won't let them get *mamma*!





	Devoted Husband, Protective Son

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Translations:
> 
> Norwegian- English
> 
> Mamma- Mommy
> 
> Pappa- Daddy
> 
> Italian- English
> 
> Tesoro- Pet; used as a pet name.

 

****_**First Person POV** _

_Pappa_  said that today, we will be going out with the whole family! He said the reason is because today is the anniversary of  _Unità d'Italia,_  which means it's  _Mamma_  and  _Uncle Lovino's_  official birthday!

Oh, right! Introductions, first. My name is Arvid Vargas-Erikson. I represent the lovely city of Oslo. I have light blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, according to everyone, my eyes look more like a mix of chocolate and honey... My soon to be sibling will represent the romantic city of Venice. I'm still not sure whether Venice will be a sister or a brother, but I already love them!

Anyways, Feliciano Vargas is my  _mamma._  He represents the somewhat dangerous yet utterly lovely region of Northern Italy. Also, he officially represents the whole Republic of Italy! He's so strong and proud, but he has issues with his self-confidence and such.  _Pappa's_  name is Lukas Bondevik. He represents the cold but beautiful country of Norway.

 _Pappa_  often glares at some nations. He tells me that I have to keep  _mamma_  safe from certain countries, because they've hurt mamma.

Don't worry  _pappa!_  I won't let them get  _mamma!_

_**Third Person POV** _

Sunshine filtered into their dining room. Lukas hummed while he prepared their breakfast.

_"Pappa! Can I help?"_

His lips formed a small smile as he heard his son. Arvid always had a penchant for cooking and baking. It was something he enjoyed with both his parents.

Lukas' blue eyes could never stop observing Arvid. His son had his pale blond hair and his lover's honey brown eyes. It intrigued him in many ways how his capital could look like both of them. At the same time, he could not stop the pride that welled up in his chest.

Ever since he and Feliciano dated, he had always felt proud whenever he was able to rid the brown haired man of whatever fears the other felt. He felt even more proud every time he witnessed his love's sorrow be chased away by their happiness.

Their son brought the most happiness to his love, and he couldn't possibly get any more proud of Arvid than he already was. Maybe...

Back to the kitchen, the two went about preparing breakfast, which consisted of a dish Lukas and his family made. Norwegian and Italian cuisines combined to the finest, if he may add. He had just placed the chicken in the pan when a soft voice came from behind him.

 _"Ve! You didn't have to let me sleep in!"_  The man at the staircase pouted at them, right hand resting on his slightly swollen belly.  _"I could have helped with breakfast!"_  The man promptly crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glistening as he sniffed.

_"Mamma! Pappa's just finishing up! I'll help you set the table!"_

Lukas did not dare look behind him, unlike Arvid who had gone up to Feliciano and lead him to the dining area of their condominium. Oh no, Lukas could already imagine those honey brown eyes tearing up and giving his love a look that belonged more on a puppy rather than on a grown, mature and independent country.

He stilled for a moment, trying to get that image out of his head, before focusing on the stove once more. Wouldn't want their food to burn, now, would he?

Upon finishing with the table, Feliciano and Arvid got into a discussion concerning which medium was better: paint or oil pastel. Needless to say, they ended up laughing together.

Lukas couldn't possibly be held accountable for his own soft smile as he watched over the two. He quietly walked over to them and placed the serving dish filled with pasta on the table.

_"... and then, Arthur had tried to curse them out of the planet!"_

Ah, Lukas remembered that situation. A small part of him was envious of certain countries as they had been able to protect Feliciano, mostly he was just glad that Feliciano was kept relatively safe and in one piece.

He didn't know what, exactly, he might've done if those white, faceless beings had harmed his love in any way...

"Lukas!"

"Hmm?"

"Are we still celebrating with Lovi and everyone?"

"Of course we are. Once we've had breakfast, that is."

 _"Mamma! Pappa!_  Let's eat now, then take a bath and then ride Camille to Rome!"

"Arvid, let the lion rest!"

"But,  _pappa!_  She can fly!"

 _"Ve!_  Only with one person at a time,  _tesoro!"_

"Oh, right..." Arvid spoke with a sheepish smile.

In the end, they decided to teleport from Oslo to Rome, much to Lukas' open chagrin (and secret pride in their trust).

Recalling exactly who was meant to meet them at Rome, Feliciano cast his lover and son a bright smile before hugging his little brother.  _"How have you been, Marci?"_


End file.
